Falling in Love With a Comic!
by Keisuke Cloudberry
Summary: Life was boring, and he hated it. Nothing interesting ever came his way. Not until a certain girl jumps out of a comic book and drives him crazy… AU


**Title: **Falling in Love...With a Comic!

**Chapter 1: **Ace Meets His Match

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nothing. T-(T

**Rating:** Rated T, just in case.

**Warnings: **Possible shonen-ai pairings on the future chapters XD

**Summary: **Life was boring, and he hated it. Nothing interesting ever came his way. Not until a certain girl jumps out of a comic book and drives him crazy…AU

* * *

He wandered around the streets of the district, looking uncaringly at the shops that surrounded him. The streets were crowded, and not to mention noisy. Clamorous enough not to let himself hear his own thoughts. An exasperated sigh escaped him. Everything was boring him to death. Nothing interesting ever came up. This day would probably be the same as usual; he'd explore around the place again every after class and do nothing but walk and think…and think some more. Buying some CDs, food and books was all he did there though, nothing more. Or maybe if he was lucky, he'd bump into some interesting person, like what happens on the comic books he buys every time. Too bad he wasn't, Kirihara Akaya wasn't lucky.

He closed his eyes and thought contemplatively of what he should do to make his life more engaging as he continued to walk around. Maybe a part-time job? Nah, that would be too annoying. Sports? Hmm…maybe, but he's a real slacker and no team would ever want someone like that. Literature? No, that's another meaning of boredom for him. Maybe he could do—

He winced as he bumped to someone or something hard. He scratched his head and suddenly remembered what he thought; maybe this was the interesting person he'll bump into! He dusted his shirt before looking at that certain someone, as he prepared a glare and a clever retort to give the person…just to be casual.

"Hey, don't you ever look at where you're going?" Was that clever remark he thought and gave the _person _a glare. He sweatdropped. He found himself looking face to face with a tree. A small vein popped on his head and kicked the tree in front of him as he grumbled, "Stupid people and their _clean and green_ projects…"

"Are you alright?" A gentle voice asked. The owner of the voice looked worriedly at Kirihara. He then gave him a gentle smile. Kirihara rolled his eyes and glared at the person.

The person had bluish hair and it was very wavy. His eyes were also of the color of azure and it was shiny and filled with gentleness. His skin, pale and soft, Kirihara was awed when he saw the person. He was like those bishounens he saw on the comic books. And seriously, he would have thought that that person was a girl if it wasn't for the clothes he was wearing. He wore a white uniform and he had a blackish blue necktie. It seemed somewhat like the uniform that the neighboring school from his school had.

"Would you feel okay if you bumped your head on a stupid tree in the middle of a street?!" He demanded, glaring at the person even more as he saw him looking amused at him. Usually, he was obedient to strangers but this time it'll be different.

"Hmm…not really." He answered a few moments later, giving him another one of his smiles as he stroked his chin. He then spoke and let out a small chuckle, "I'm sure that hurt, huh?"

"Of course it did! Sheesh!" Kirihara fumed at him. The person did nothing but pull out a small sketchpad from his bag and a pen from his pocket.

"_This guy…is perfect!"_ He thought as he observed Kirihara from head to toe. He then started sketching on the paper, glancing at Kirihara from time to time as he tried to get his features. Whilst the other boy gave him a stupefied look, unsure of what the latter was doing. After a few minutes of stupefaction, the person finished sketching and showed Kirihara the drawing.

Kirihara saw himself on the paper. It was really well drawn and it looked exactly like him. It was really detailed and great, Kirihara was stunned. Though it still irritated him that someone drew him without his permission, he really had to admit that it was awesomely drawn! He could never draw like that.

The person closed the pad and returned it on his bag. He then turned to Kirihara and gave him a pleasant look and said, "Thank you very much! You're such a great help!"

"_This guy…is weird." _Kirihara thought as he watched the person shake his hand again and again. He merely nodded to let the person know that he's listening. The person smiled at him once again and stopped shaking his hand and walked away after showing his gratitude. Though Kirihara wasn't sure why that person was thanking him.

"Okay…That was utterly random." Kirihara muttered, shrugging his shoulders at the same time. That person wasn't interesting, he was weird.

Tired from walking already, he decided to go home. But before he could take a step away, something caught his attention. From where the person he met stood, there lay a small book flat open. He stared at it for a few minutes, looking at it blankly, wondering how it even got there.

He went near it and picked it up, he then scanned the place, looking for possible owners of the book. Nobody seemed to look for it though. He sighed and opened the book, a comic book to be exact…again. He skimmed through the pages, wondering what the book was like. Shojou manga, eh? He scowled and went home, clenching the book in his hands.

"Great, an addition to my collection of the world's most boring books…"

- - -

Kirihara Akaya entered his room and tossed himself on the bed. Another boring day passed as he expected. Nothing amusing ever comes his way, and that thought made him even more bored. He stared at the ceiling for a while and began to feel sleepy. He then remembered the weird person he had bumped into a while ago. That weird guy, he didn't even help him. He just smiled, he even looked amused that he bumped into a stupid tree. Maybe he's the owner of that comic book he picked up as well? Since he did find it on the spot from where that person stood. And maybe he's the one who dr—

"…" Or not.

Disregarding what he was thinking a while ago, he turned from the ceiling and faced his left, where his drawer was located. Their family picture was on top of the small drawer and Kirihara was staring at it. The picture consisted of his father, mother, sister and himself. His parents, weren't with them, they were working abroad. He and his sister were the only ones who lived in their house. Ever since his sixth grade, his sister was the one who took care of him, since the parents were never there. He sighed yet again, this wasn't the time to think of his family, and he needed to think of something to make his life less tedious.

Sure, Niou-sempai and Marui-sempai were there to drag him to join their pranks and his friend, Yuuta was also there to accompany him, but there was something else he needed. He needed something more adventurous and entertaining to make him more energized. Not that he thought being chased by the third year, Shishido whenever they pulled pranks on him wasn't adventurous and hanging out with Yuuta who was ready for any escapades, though not really that willing, was entertaining, he needed much more than that.

He spotted the comic book he picked up a while ago at the same table where the family picture stood. He reached for it and started to read it, to kill some time. Not that he actually read shojous mangas but, what else could he do? He was bored. He scanned through the pages and found out that the main character had superpowers and fought evil, like any other comic books.

Kirihara snorted, "As if things like these happen in real life. Hn, at least her life's not boring like mine…"

He continued to read the book and turned from page to page. And of course, what kind of shojou manga would it be without love interests? This girl had some sort of lover…

"Mizuki?" Kirihara read the name aloud. The person was drawn twirling his hair and smirking at the girl on one panel. Kirihara snorted once more, "What a pathetic name."

Soon enough, he got bored reading the book and threw it. He yawned. All too boring. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. The comic book hit the wall and landed flat on the ground. A faint _oww_ was heard as the comic landed. Kirihara's eyes flickered open. He could've sworn he heard a girl's voice.

"Hey!" The same voice yelled at him. He immediately sat up and scanned his room, looking for anything that would be the possible source of the voice. He saw none. He then spotted the comic book on the floor and eyed it suspiciously. He then decided to pick it up. But before he could move another nerve, a hand crept out of a page. Kirihara's eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell?!" Kirihara shouted, backing away to the corner of his bed. He then rubbed his emerald eyes and looked at the tome once more. Nothing weird with it now…

"Was I hallucinating or something?" Kirihara asked himself and lay down again. He closed his eyes and ignored the book, trying to get some sleep. After a few good minutes, he felt something tapping his shoulder. He opened his right eye to peek at what was tapping him. He then opened the other. His eyes widened once more, he found himself having eye to eye contact with a girl.

"A girl?" Kirihara muttered, trying to contemplate. The other person stared at him intently, her hands on her hips and her foot relentlessly tapping the floor. She wore a ruffled frilly black dress that came down to her knees and had a lot of white laces. She had striped black and white knee socks and a chunky pair of sneakers. Her hair was tied to a lose ponytail using a long white ribbon. She also had a dark blue star under her left eye and she really looked like those lolita punks on shojou manga—

"Ahhh!" Kirihara shouted as he backed away and point a finger at the girl. "It—its…Its you!"

"What?" The girl snapped at him.

"You're that girl from the comic! But...how? What? Why? Eh?" Kirihara stuttered, still trying to back away. "What the hell are you doing here?! How did you get out?!"

"So? I'm Ann." The girl introduced herself as she looked away and closed her eyes. "And you are? What are you doing on Yuki-nii's room?"

"What? Who the hell is Yuki-nii? And this is my room! Wait! What the?" Kirihara yelled at her. "How did you…?"

Ann scanned the room for a while. She had a thoughtful look on her face. Then she turned to face Kirihara once more. "You're right. This isn't Yuki-nii's room. This place is a mess." She said.

They both stayed quiet, looking at each other with portentous demeanors. Kirihara stared at her, stupefaction visible on his emerald eyes. What is she doing in his room? And how the hell did she come out of there? These questions perplexed his mind. The girl, named Ann, just looked back at him. Only her looks weren't of stupefaction and shock, but curiosity. She then gave her a childish grin, putting her hands on her back and bending over as she got near him.

"Yo!" She suddenly changed attitudes, from serious to cheery. "I'm Ann! Who the hell are you?"

"Ki-kirihara Akaya… Wait! You didn't even answer my questions. How did you get out of there?" The baffled boy asked once more and tried to distance her. It was no use, though for he was already on the edge of his bed.

"Hmm…" She put another thoughtful look on her face, standing up. "Well, I occasionally come out of the comic book to play with Yuki-nii!" She winked at him, cutely. Kirihara scowled. Ann blinked. "What?"

"No-nothing…" He muttered and looked away. "Don't call me by my first name just like that…um…Ann."

"Eehh? Then what should I call you?" Ann jauntily asked. Kirihara's face went red. Ann eyed him suspiciously and came closer to him. Kirihara, who was getting a bit uncomfortable, tried to push her away. "Hmm…you look a lot like Mizu-chan…"

"Mizu? And who the hell is that?" Kirihara raised a brow, curious as to what she was talking about. He then remembered the guy who twirled his hair and had a pathetic name. "Do you mean the guy named Mizuki in there?!"

"Mmmhmm!" She nodded. "You look the same, only that your hair is more curly and he twirls his hair often…" She mused.

"What? I do not look like that guy!" Kirihara defended. He didn't like that person at all. Ann giggled.

"And he's less hot-tempered."

"Will you shut up I'm—"

"And he's more of a gentleman."

"Will you quit it—"

"And he's less idiotic."

"What? How—"

"And he's more gay."

"But I'm not even—Wait a minute, what?"

"And when I say gay I mean happy."

"Oh…But you're supposed to—"

"I take it back, you guys are worlds apart." Ann concluded as she put her finger on her lips.

"Of course we are! He's from a comic and I'm for real!" Kirihara yelled.

"What? Don't I look real to you?" Ann asked, crossing her arms. "And I came from the comic book, right?"

"Yeah and you should go back to where you belong!" Kirihara shouted yet again. He's making a lot of noise around the house and sooner or later his nee-san will hear them. Ann pouted at what he said and glared at him.

"I would if I could." She grumbled. Kirihara's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean you can't go back?!" Kirihara asked in bewilderment.

"Yuki-nii is the one who transfers me back into the comic book." Ann informed the puzzled boy. "I can't do anything else when he's not around..."

Kirihara kept silent. Does this mean his stuck with this girl for the rest of his life? This annoying girl who calls him by his first name and told him that he looks like that gay boy from the manga? Stuck with her? For life? There's no way he's gonna let that happen… not now, not ever. No. He pinched himself, slapped himself and rubbed his eyes. This might just be a dream…a nightmare. Yeah, a nightmare.

"Oi Akaya-kun, are you okay?" Ann asked worriedly. Kirihara snapped out of his reverie and turned to look at the girl who was calling him.

"Will you stop calling me Akaya?! It's irritating me!" Kirihara bellowed. Ann covered her ears for she was getting annoyed with Kirihara's voice as well.

"Then what should I call you? Idiot? Bastard? Gay? Seaweed? Monkey? What?!" Ann shouted back. "You're irritating me too, you know!"

"Then stop calling me Akaya! I have a surname and it's Kirihara!" He stated. "And I don't even know what the hell is yours! I don't want to call you Ann so you need to let me know! Geez woman, you are so annoying!"

Ann glared at him and suddenly frowned. She then looked down with a sour look on her face. "Well…I don't have one."

Kirihara stared at her for a moment and closed his eyes. He was in deep thought. _'No surname? How could that be? Everyone's supposed to have one…'_

"Oh!" Ann exclaimed as she looked at the painting hanged on the wall. It was a picture of oranges rolling. Ann stared at it with awe, her eyes sparkling. "Who painted this? It's really beautiful! I love oranges!"

Kirihara stared at her again. A moment ago, she was frowning because she had no surname and now she's admiring some random painting?

'_This girl could be really random and wild…' _Kirihara thought. Then he paused. Something just came to his mind. He pointed at her as he muttered, "…Tachibana…"

The girl averted her gaze on the painting and turned to look at him, puzzled as to what he just said. "…Huh?"

"Well…That could be your surname. Because you're wild and you said you liked oranges, right? So I thought of naming you as Tachibana, for wild orange." Kirihara explained hesitantly. Ann gave him a quizzical look. Kirihara just stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Tachibana Ann, huh." Ann mused as she swayed her body, holding her chin and closing her eyes. She mused quite long enough to make Kirihara grow impatient. After a few more minutes of serious thinking, she opened her eyes and gave him an answer. "That's pathetic, you totally have no naming sense."

Kirihara twitched, this girl was irritating him too much. After all he did to think of a surname for her, she'd say it's pathetic and tell him he has no naming sense? She was annoying him already a while ago but he was trying to control it. Now, she has drawn the line, Kirihara finally snapped and looked at her angrily as he pointed his index finger at her.

"After all I did to think of a surname for you, you'd say it's pathetic?! Don't you know how to say, _thank you for thinking of a surname for me, it's really nice of you to do so_?!"

Ann gave him a peculiar look before finally speaking, "I'm gonna thank you for staring at me?! That's all you did anyway! And you have no right to give people surnames!"

"What?! You aren't even human!" Kirihara scowled. Ann glared at him once more.

"Then what do you think am I?!" Ann lost her cool and shouted at him.

"Insane."

"First, you told me that I'm not real and now you're insisting that I'm not human? What part of me doesn't look human to you anyway?!" Ann fumed and stomped on the floor.

"Besides being too noisy and irritating? Everything!" Kirihara shouted back. They were having a shouting contest right now. "You weren't even supposed to be here! My life's irritating enough already!"

"Your life's irritating because you are irritating yourself." Ann mumbled and crossed her arms.

"I don't give a dam—"

"Akaya? Why are you shouting up there?" A voice from outside asked. "And did I hear a girl's voice?"

"Oh shit…" Kirihara muttered. He then jumped out of the bed and pushed Ann inside his closet. Ann tried to struggle but Kirihara was too strong. He leaned against it and closed it tight.

"Akaya?" His sister, Ayame, opened the door. "What are you doing? And what was that noise I heard a while ago?"

"Ah…eh, nothing Nee-san, it was just the television." Kirihara scratched his head as he leaned against the closet harder. "I was just watching some movie on tv."

"Akaya…you don't have a television set on your room." Ayame said, looking at her dear brother worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Ah! I don't? Then that must be me practicing my speech for the upcoming contest next week on school!"

Ayame entered the room and stared at it for a while, nothing unusual can be seen. She sighed and then smiled at her brother. "Okay then, oh and Marui-kun is on the phone…here."

Ayame handed the phone to Kirihara and left the room, closing the door on the way. Kirihara sighed heavily and opened the closet. He watched the girl step out of the closet, giving him a death glare. He shrugged and answered the phone.

"Marui-sempai?" Kirihara said.

"_Yo, Akaya!"_ Marui said happily. _"Just wanted to tell you that Niou and I will be dropping by tomorrow!"_

"You know what, if I wasn't on the good side of the comic book, I would have flew you off the window…" Ann grumbled and sat down on the bed, fidgeting her skirt. Kirihara noticed this and glared at her.

"Will you shut the hell up?! Can't you see I'm talking on the phone! And you can't even do that with that tiny body of yours."

* * *

On the other end of the line, Marui raised brows on his kouhai. _"Who's he talking to? And is that some girl in his room?"_

"Oi, Akaya?" Marui asked…No answer. "Akaya?"

* * *

"You see this star?" Ann suddenly asked and pointed the blue star under her left eye. "This thing gives me superpowers."

Kirihara snorted at the ridiculous girl. "Superpowers? Che, as if that would happen in real life. Not only are you insane but you're also childish."

Ann glared at him once more and twirled her finger again and again. Kirihara just continued snorting until the phone flew off his hand and Ann quickly snatched it. She smirked. Kirihara blinked again and again in awe.

"How the hell did you do that?!" He asked, pointing at her again.

"Superpowers, Akaya-kun!" She smiled then answered the phone, standing up as well. "Hi! I'm Ann, who're you?"

* * *

Marui removed the phone from his ears and stared at it. So there was a girl in there after all! And since when was there another girl on Kirihara's family aside from his sister? Marui blinked a few more times then finally answered the phone.

"Ah-umm…Ma-Marui…" He said with uncertainty.

"_Oh! Marui-kun, that's a nice name!" _He heard her say_._

"_Oi! Give me that phone you stupid woman! Give it back!" _Marui heard Kirihara shout. He sweatdropped.

* * *

"I'm sorry but this guy with no naming sense keeps on snatching the phone from me." Ann told Marui on the phone. Kirihara glared at her and tried to get the phone from her. Ann tried to raise it up high on the air to get it away from him but that certainly was of no use because Kirihara was far taller than she was. She then hid it behind her.

Ann pushed Kirihara away and answered the phone again. "I'm sorry Marui-kun, this guy is so persistent."

"_Uhh…Sure..?."_

Kirihara glared at her and snatched the phone. He answered it, "Marui-sempai! Can I call you later?! I have to kill someone first."

"_Uh…Sure, I think I called you the wrong time. We'll see you and your girlfriend tomorrow, Akaya. Bye."_ Marui then hung the phone.

Kirihara blushed furiously. "Wait, Marui-sempai! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Who is your girlfriend?" Ann asked innocently. "I can't believe a girl actually chose you for a boyfriend. Who's the unlucky girl?"

"I don't have one, idiot." Kirihara grunted and lay down on his bed. "You're so tiring. I'm going to sleep."

"Hey wait! You can't sleep yet! Where am I supposed to sleep?" Ann asked him as she approached the bed and shook him. "Wait! And I'm hungry, it's not even bedtime yet!"

"I don't care. I'm just dreaming anyway. You're not real. I'm going back to sleep so you'll be gone when I wake up." He said and went back to sleep.

"Akaya-kun!" Ann shouted. "Wake up!"

"Hn."

She stared at him as he slept and pouted. She sighed and picked the comic book up and began to read it. She wasn't in there anymore, just a few of her friends and Mizu. She frowned and closed it. After an hour, Kirihara woke up and sat on the bed as he stretched his arms. He yawned and scanned the room.

"Finally! My nightmare is over!" Kirihara exclaimed, stretching his arms as he cheered . "No more of that stupid girl!"

"Oi, Akaya-kun. Don't you have any other shirts? This one is too big for me to wear." A voice suddenly asked him.

Kirihara turned to look at the owner of the voice and found Ann wearing one of his shirts. He froze. "Why are you wearing that?! And why are you still here?!"

"I've been here for three hours already…" Ann told him as she looked at herself in the mirror. "You have any other shirt besides those on your closet? All of them were too big for me."

"When did you change clothes?"

"When you were asleep." She replied dryly. "Do you think I'd wear my costume forever? Superheroes change clothes too you know…And it was a bit uncomfortable so…"

"Wait a minute, you changed clothes while I was sleeping?" Kirihara blushed. "Didn't you think that I might have actually seen that?"

"Nope." She answered. "Why, did you?"

"No!!" He shouted. "Never!"

"Then we have nothing to worry about…" She smiled at him. "I'll borrow this for a while okay? Till I find some decent clothes."

"But…" Kirihara tried to protest. He looked at her wearing his shirt. The shirt was quite long for her. It had ended above her knees and the sleeves on her elbows. Kirihara sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you, Akaya-kun!" She smiled warmly at him. A vein popped in his head.

"Stop calling me Akaya!" Kirihara shouted. Ann pouted.

"Fine, bastard." She said and made the pillow hit Kirihara by using her powers. "You're lucky that that's the only thing I can do here because if you were in my world, you'd be toast."

"Why you!" Kirihara threw the same pillow at her, hitting her face bad. Ann glared at him and they began a never-ending pillow fight. Not until Kirihara's sister called out...

"Akaya?!"

"Uh-oh..."

_**So much for a boring life…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Credit to Krin-chan, for giving me the idea. Just a little note: I do not know the real name of Kirihara's sister so I'll just have to make one for her. And about Ann's surname, I've researched it and the meaning was wild orange. Thanks for reading! And please review!


End file.
